


Cold Breath (Español)

by baebu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Muy corto, Top Chanyeol, corto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baebu/pseuds/baebu
Summary: Chanyeol ama a Kyungsoo, en cuerpo y alma.





	Cold Breath (Español)

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la versión en español de "Cold Breath", la cual he publicado primero en inglés. ((El sumario sonaba más atractivo en inglés, así que recurrí al sumario actual... lamentable.))

Yo toco su rostro, sus labios, el puente de su nariz; saboreo la sangre seca en la mejilla, las lágrimas saladas y el sudor. Con la mano hecha un puño él golpea la boca de mi estómago, estalla en gritos e insultos; me acaricia, se deshace de mi ropa y aún en el piso, sobre mí, él se desnuda. En la oscura habitación veo con nitidez su cuerpo pálido, maltratado, su torso marcado por perfectos músculos, sus antebrazos rígidos, las venas sobresalientes: verdes, azules. Esos labios prominentes, rojos y secos, jamás pude sentir la calidez, la humedad de ellos. Me escondo entre el espacio de su cuello y sus hombros, pequeños, rosados, aspiro su aroma: cigarrillos, sudor y una tenue fragancia de jabón. Quiero besar su boca, pero beso su cuello, la clavícula, el mentón; él me toma con su mano y me guía en su interior, yo lo aferró entre mis brazos, siento que el tiempo se detiene y va lento, muy lento. Sus ojos cristalizados, sus movimientos erráticos, el calor de su interior, el frío de su respiración, sus jadeos, su piel. Todo me envuelve como un gran abrazo, abrumante y paralizador, y esta sensación se vuelve un nudo en mi estómago, me desespera y quiero estar más profundo en él, mucho más de lo que jamás podré estar. Lo tomo con fuerza de su antebrazo y me hago lugar entre sus piernas, me muevo con vehemencia en su interior, y es este placer el que hace más profundo mi dolor. Veo su bello rostro, quiero abrazarlo, quiero que él se aferre a mí; pero sus ojos no me ven, sus manos no me sienten, su corazón no me anhela. 

Con total frustración embisto contra él, mi dolor crece, se hace enorme pero pronto es odio, es desprecio; muerdo la piel de su cuello y, jadeante, nublado y tembloroso permanezco allí. No quiero salir, no quiero salir nunca jamás,  _sé mío_ , pienso,  _soy tuyo.  
    _Él se aleja primero, recoge su ropa, se viste, enciende un cigarrillo. Sus ojos ya no están cristalizados y su respiración es calma, siempre deseé compartir su frialdad. Se va sin mirarme, tampoco dice adiós. Sin embargo yo sé que del dolor al odio y del odio al vacío no hay vuelta atrás.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Como es mi primera vez publicando uno de mis escritos, debo confesar que la presión era menor al publicarlo en inglés y no en mi primer lenguaje: español.   
> Cuando me de otro ataque de coraje publicaré aquello que llevo escondiendo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
